Girl's Got Competition
by ms. apocalypse
Summary: [[AU DUE TO PLOT CHANGES]]Selphie has always had Irvine wrapped around her finger. But when a Galbadian girl captures his heart, will Selphie realize what she's lost before it's too late. Let the catfighting begin.
1. That Stupid Boy is My Bestest Friend

Hello guys…it's GiRlwHoGiGgLeS AKA Gigglygal with her other FFVIII story. I made this up really quickly, without much planning, so Five will probably be a better story. I'm going to make this a longer story though. This story will be more humorous than the other one, but parts will be sad (heartbreak…must I say more). Hopefully this will be a good story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8. I also don't own the song "Hollahback Girl" by Gwen Stefani (The Irvine is bananas part). That is all.

Title: Girl's Got Competition

Rating: T

Fandom: Final Fantasy VIII

Genre: Romance/Humor

Chapter 1: That Stupid Boy is My Bestest Friend

* * *

Summary: Selphie always had Irvine under her spell. But when a new girl from Galbadia takes her place in his heart, with Selphie find out what she took for granted before it's too late. Selvine.

* * *

Selphie POV

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Irvine wasn't supposed to fall in love with her. The date was supposed to be a flub. They were supposed to have the wrong address, go to the rock concert instead of the country concert, and have a huge fight. But they ended up going to the rock concert, and having a great first date. Exactly what I didn't want to happen.

And most of all, I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him.

It all started on one day in Balamb Garden, on a gloomy day like today. It was cloudy, misty, almost raining but not yet.

This is my story. The story of deception, lying, cheating, cat fighting…oh, and falling in love with Irvine Kinneas.

* * *

A Fateful Day, A Few Weeks Before

I stared at the sky. Dark clouds surrounded the darkened sky, giving the normally blue sky an ebony hue. I frowned. I hate rainy days. Maybe it's because people usually describe me as a sunny day, and rainy days are their opposite…but I'm rambling.

So I'm heading towards the building from the quad when it begins to pour, immediately soaking me. "Urgh…I hate the rain." I muttered to myself angrily, as I press my books to my chest in a failed attempt to keep them somewhat dry. I shivered; it was freezing.

"Sefie, you're going to need a jacket if you're going to be out on the quad when it's raining." A voice behind me called, scaring me out of my wits. I turned around, to be face to face with a smirking Irvine Kinneas, who was in the process of taking off his coat. He then proceeded to dump it on my shoulders.

Stupid boys. "What was that for? That stupid coat is weighing me down," I yelled at him, hinting that the coat was indeed very heavy, and I'm little.

He shrugged. "It's raining. You're cold. You know I can't refuse a lady in distress." He said matter-of-factly, annoying me further.

I look at him indignantly. "You call dumping a 10 pound coat on someone not refusing a lady in distress?"

He snorted. "Yes, ma'am." He said in his thick accent, acting cool as usual as I silently fumed at him.

He walked away, but he turned around when he was just far enough that I could barely see him to shout. "Y'know, most girls would say," he changed his voice to one of a girly girl, "Oh thank you Irvine. You are so kind. Will you ask me to marry you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. Defeating Ultimecia had done nothing more than inflate his already oversized ego. Stupid Irvine…

"Bite me." I sneer uncharacteristically, reminding myself of either Seifer or a pissed Squall. No matter how much they hated each other, they were very alike in many ways.

He tips his hat at me, and bids me good day. I hate him. I try to get him mad, and I'm the one who gets angry. But he's my best friend, so I have to deal with him. Which reminds me, why are we best friends when I hate him? But that's irrelevant. All I know is he's my best friend, and he drives me crazy.

I rush inside, slower than usual because I have a giant coat weighing me down. It is a nice gesture and it kept me warm and dry, but he could have placed it, not dumped it on my shoulders.

I enter the Garden building, and am face-to-face with Rinoa. She smiles. "You know, if you put on a cowboy hat, you just could be Irvine Kinneas for Halloween." She says sweetly, ushering me into the building.

"Yeah. Maybe I should be Irvine for Halloween, and he can be me. But the mere thought of him in my yellow dress is sickening me." Rinoa laughs, an airy, contagious laugh that I always wanted to have. Not my heavy, annoying laugh that while it gets people to laugh; it gets them to laugh at **me**. I join her, grabbing her arm and heading to our dorms.

"So, why were you out by the entrance to Garden?"

"I was waiting for you, Selphie. Why do you ask?" Her expression was one of confusion, my question hitting her as awkward.

"I mean, you could be making out with Squall in his dorm."

Rinoa turned a bright pink color out of embarrassment. "Selphie!" she hissed sheepishly, "You did **not **just say that out loud!"

I grin widely. I love torturing her about Squall. But I do think I have the license to. I mean, I set them up on a date when I got tired of Rinoa talking endlessly about him. I mean, who can survive when all their roommate says is, "Squall said…" "And then Squall…" "Squall is so gorgeous." So I reserved a table at the nicest restaurant in town, told them both to meet me there, didn't show up, called them to tell them to eat anyway, and he kissed her goodnight. So bam, they start going out. That was one of my most successful endeavors.

"Squall's in a meeting." Rinoa said lightly, gathering up her dignity from my surprising statement. I was surprised she would say anything at all.

"Oh." I respond as turn onto the dorms corridor. Ever since Rinoa graduated, we started rooming with each other. Rinoa was a great roomie, even though she could ease up on the Squall talk. I mean, Rinoa was obsessed, but I'm happy for her. I'm also pretty jealous.

Yeah. I'm jealous of Rinoa. Never thought I'd say it. Not because she has Squall, because of the **relationship **she has with him. They are in **_love_**. I mean, Squall, Mr. Meanie-Ice-Man, has even said he loves her…and that is seriously saying something. Knowing Squall, he'd never admit he was in love; it's pretty out of character for him to say it a month into the relationship. But he still said it, he loves her more than anything. And all I have is a cowboy who won't leave me alone.

So we reach our dorm in near silence, then burst out laughing. I always found awkward silences funny for some reason. I insert my key into the lock, and we enter our room and sit on our beds.

"So, you never told me why your wearing Irvine's coat?"

"Well, if you need to know, he dumped it on me because I was cold." Rinoa raises her eye brows, as to say, "Oh really."

"Why are you still wearing it?"

My answer was simple. "I'm still cold."

"It's as big as you are…perhaps bigger."

"It covers everywhere."

"It's Irvine's coat."

This was an interesting statement to make; an interesting point to make up. "He's my best friend. Best friends help each other."

"I thought you hated him."

I smile at her comment. "I do hate him," I replied, fighting off a small grin, "But he's my best friend. He may drive me bananas, but he's still my best friend."

Rinoa laughs. "Irvine is bananas. B-A-N-A-N-A-S." I laugh as well, remembering when we sang that song for him not even a week before. The look on his face was priceless, as was the fake crying he did. He's pathetic. I hate him. He's stupid.

He's my best friend.

He's stupid, but that stupid boy is my best friend. And I wouldn't trade anyone for him, even if he drives me bananas, throws his coat at me, and teases me. I don't what I'd do without him there.

But suddenly, I'll have to get used to him not always being there for me…

* * *

Ah…le cliffe. I love this story. I actually thought up most of the plot in an Italian resteraunt in Boston. I was eating my ravioli, when I was randomly hit for a plot for this story. I thought up the story plot (Irvine finds a girl, Selphie gets jealous, Irvine realizes he loves Selphie more than bimbo gf, happily ever after) just a few days after I started Five, but never knew where it would go.

The idea for switching clothes for Halloween was stolen from Vulpes Lapis's Meet's The Eye, Meets The Heart. It's a really good FFX High School fic. One of the few actually good ones. Read it! (I know I'm a walking advertisement.

Please review. I beg of you! I hate when people read but don't review.

GWG


	2. Enter: Savannah Preston, The Other Woman

Heyy people. Here is chapter 2. I was trying to update Just A Trip To Luca when I got the inspiration to write this chapter. That's me, the girl who trades off chapters. I'll work on one thing than switch. It's like writing ADD. I like it.

Disclaimer: If I owned FFVIII, do you think I'd be writing this? NO!

* * *

Her name was Savannah Preston. Full lips, blond hair, tall height, big boobs; sounds like the female counterpart to Seifer Almasy. Hotness on legs, as Irvine once said. Yeah, it made me puke too. I hated her from the second I met her, well, at least when she started going out with Irvine. I wasn't sure if it was jealousy or not, though. Actually, I think it was all jealousy. She was the opposite of me; mature, beautiful, and curvaceous. I got stuck with lines immature, just plain pretty, and yeah, Hyne blessed me with 34As. Put it this way, my boobs were never my strong suit. But off the topic of my boobs (or lack of, if you must say). The day I met her was just one day after my last encounter with Irvine.

* * *

This day was much different than the last. The sun was shining; the birds were chirping…it was a nice day. But the grass was still wet, to my misfortune when I sat in it. Lovely wet spot on my butt I may add.

I was currently flipping through a book, not looking where I was going when I bumped into her for the first time.

We both ended up on the ground. As we pulled ourselves up, I noticed her for the first time. We looked eyes, looking at the ridiculous expressions on our faces. We shared a laugh at the strangeness of the situation.

I brushed myself off, and handed her the book that she had dropped. "Thank you." She said softly, brushing herself off as well as she took the wet book. "I'm Savannah Preston. Just transferred 'rom Galbadia to finish up my SeeD training. And you are?"

"Selphie Tilmett. I transferred from Trabia a few months ago."

Savannah's jaw dropped, and she clasped a hand to her gaping mouth. "THE Selphie Tilmett? As in the one that defeated 'he Sorceress Ultimecia?" I nodded, being used to be asking this.

"Is it true? Y'know, you and Irvine Kinneas? Datin'?" her eyes flashed an excited emotion, but was dampened when I shook my head.

I laughed and shook my head. "Me and Irvine? We're just best friends. I couldn't date him. It would be awkward." I reply, as the blond knockout aside from me nods in understanding.

"Hey Sefie." A familiar voice behind me calls, "Are you talking about me?"

"And there he would be." I say as Irvine Kinneas himself decides to crash on our conversation.

"Who's your hot friend over there?" he asked me, motioning seductively at Savannah.

Ugh. I will hate Irvine Kinneas forever for saying that. Actually, that's not true, but life would be so much less complicated if I did.

"Oh, this is Savannah Preston. She's a cadet that just transferred from Galbadia." I reply, as if nothing is affecting me. Man, I am turning into Squall.

"Nice to meet 'cha." Irvine said in his "sexy voice". He always used this particular voice on girls he liked. He actually used to do it on me, but I told him how ridiculous he sounded, and he stopped.

"Well, I have to see Xu for something. I'd stay, but I'm late already. Bye Selphie, Savannah." Irvine turns to me, and unlike his usual hat tip or hug, he grabs me by the rear, lifts me up and kisses me.

Before I could fully realize what he was doing, he pushed his luck and plunged his tongue into my mouth. Finally, I come to my senses, and pull away, stunned. I blink a few times before shouting in his face. "Kinneas, what the hell was that for?"

He chuckled. He laughed in my face. Oh god, Irvine Kinneas drives me insane. "Y'know, when a man kisses you, y'usually don't ask 'em why." He smirks at me, angering me further.

By this time, my face is probably bright red, a mixture of embarrassment and anger, and most of it was anger. I was so pissed at Irvine Kinneas, I could punch him. I would have, but he'd catch my hand and make me look dumber. "You're a bastard, you know that." I sneer in his face. Now I'm turning into Seifer. Seriously, I better start acting like Selphie soon or I'm going to have a checkup.

He tips his hat at me. "Yes ma'am." He grins his trademark grin, which just makes me angrier. I think there is steam coming out of my ears right about now.

I give him the finger. "Go fuck yourself." I know, such language is not becoming for a lady, but I don't care at the moment.

He chuckles again. I hate it when he does that. It just makes me madder and madder. "Missy, I don't think it is possible to for me to fuck myself. But I think you will be doing that for me soon." Oh no, he did not just say that.

I have a secret. I can kick really hard. I can probably kick harder than Zell. So, with my special skill, I kick Irvine Kinneas in the place where it really hurts. And now, I'm the one laughing as Irvine instinctively withdraws, clutching the spot where my perfectly aimed kick connected.

His breathing is labored, which was an indicator that I got him good. "Jesus Sef, are you trying to make me infertile here? …Holy Hyne you can kick harder than I though." He said in between difficult breaths, his eyes tearing up with tears of pain.

I smile slightly to myself in pride of how I completely made a complete ass of Irvine Kinneas in front of a girl. I turn to Savannah. "You have now witnessed why I could never date Irvine Kinneas."

I pat Irvine on the head affectionately. "You have been an excellent venting post. Now, get up, ya pansy." I say with a big smile on my face, knowing that I won that battle.

I turn on my heel and walk away. I do however overhear something Irvine said to Savannah. I do believe it was "I love that girl, but seriously, once you get her too mad, she gets physical. Usually she punches me, but I think she realized that doesn't work anymore."

I didn't know it then, but that was the last time for awhile that Irvine Kinneas said to anyone that he loved me.

* * *

I loved writing that chapter. I finished it in a few sittings, and I'm happy with how it came out. Well…gotta go put it on the site.

GWG


	3. New Students and Age Differences

Okay, I'm finally updating. I just kept having problems with how I wanted the story to go. I kept having things that contradicted it, and I kept adding all of these OCs that had little significance to the plot. When this story started, Savannah was the only OC. At a time during planning, I had seven. But I'm settling with four; Savannah Preston, Rihanna Van Der Pul (pronounced Vanderpul…like really fast), Madia (pronounced like Maria) Saint-Peterson, and Aeshiah (pronounced like Asia) Montgomery. Savannah has been introduced, but the next three will be soon. They're all transfer students.

Disclaimer of…Dumb Doodles (I'm running out of disclaimers): Once there was an author named GiRlwHoGiGgLeS who owned a lot, but not FF8. Sorry.

* * *

Last time we met, we met Savannah Preston. And of course, I kicked Irvine Kinneas in the balls, and made a complete ass of him. There, I saw the first clue that I wouldn't have Irvine Kinneas wrapped around my finger for long. Sure, he was his same, bastard self, and he did kiss me. I still don't know why he kissed me. It was nice, if it wasn't completely wrong at the time. But I saw Irvine take a look at Savannah, and I swear, for the first time, I was jealous of an Irvine Kinneas conquest. And that, my friend, had to be a first. I think that was the first little red flag that told me I had a thing for Irvine, but I ignored it, of course.

I thought that Savannah Preston was going to be the only transfer student we'd be getting this semester. I thought that, because I somehow knew that I'd have enough trouble dealing with Savannah. But the other three were even stranger.

Savannah accused me and Irvine of dating, which was creepy in its own way, but that was the most normal of the meetings of the transfers.

All I knew from these encounters was that this semester was going to be twisted. When I met Rihanna Van Der Pul, Madia Saint-Peterson, and Aeshiah Montgomery, it was about a week after the day I met Savannah Preston.

It was a fair day on the date of the arrivals of the three newest transfer students. It was a little chilly, and a little breezy, but I had my yellow windbreaker on, and the wind made my hair go everywhere, which in a strange way made me feel like a model, posing in front of a breeze machine.

I was situated underneath a tree, burying my nose in a book that Quistis had recommended for me. Usually, I hated all the books that she shoved at me, but this one was the sole exception. I was violently flipping pages, almost reading so fast that people could wonder if I was trying to destroy the book or read it.

"Hey Sef, what y'doing?" The deep, drawling voice of Irvine Kinneas startled me out of my concentration of reading. I think I jumped at least a foot, causing him to burst into laughter.

"Holy Hyne, Irv, you have to warn me before doing that." I told him sternly, as he clutched his chest, trying to stifle his laughter.

He succeeded in keeping his laughing under control, and spoke again. "Sefie, you should have seen your face." He stopped laughing altogether, and cleared his throat before adding, "I seem to have left my hat in your dorm after you pushed me out."

Oh yeah…Irvine brought me pizza, like he does every Friday, and he started being an ass, so I stole his hat and kicked him out of my dorm. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, and put my bookmark in my novel. I brushed my backside off, then faced him. "So…to my dorm?" He nodded once, and we headed to my dorm. He tried to grab my hand a few times, but I managed to swing my hand out of the way just in time. Man, back then he annoyed me to God's end.

After what seemed like forever of walking, we made it to my dorm. I inserted my key in the lock, and the door opens. I run into my closet to find his hat. I search everywhere, forgetting where I put it. Finally, I find it on top of my uniform. I hear something open and Irvine snort. I turn around quickly, and Irvine quickly closes the top drawer and his left hand is behind his back, and there is a mischievous glint in his eye. It hits me then. That was my underwear drawer.

_**Irvine Kinneas had stolen my underwear. **_

I could have sworn anger was in my eyes, and I run towards Irvine, who smartly, exited my dorm. I quickly close my dorm door, and run after him. It's unlocked, but all I am thinking about is catching Irvine. I chase Irvine Kinneas out of the dorm area, to the hallway, to the main part of the building, and to the quad. He looks back, laughing at me, and I increase my speed. I'm getting closer and closer until we're on the grass, and I get close enough that I tackle him. And with my luck, I end up falling directly on top of him. It looks like I could be fucking Irvine Kinneas. Great…just great.

The mischievous glint in his eye is still there, but there's also a curious glint as well. "Selphie, I didn't know that you were horny enough to do **_it_** in the middle of the quad." His tone is serious but amused, and my face inevitably colored, but I don't get off him. I had to make a point, and if staying in this position would do that, I'll stay.

"Give me my underwear, Irvine." My tone is angry; I knew I was making an ass of myself in front of the entire school, but in his hand were my lucky bunny pair, and a lace thong that I wore for special occasions. They had value to me, and Irvine Kinneas couldn't have them.

"Make me." His voice was frustratingly calm; he seemed intrigued by the fact that I was still almost unembarrassed to be seen in public in such a sexual position with him…for the sake of two pairs of underwear.

"**IRVINE KINNEAS, GIVE ME MY UNDERWEAR BACK!**" I screamed at him, surprising myself and causing the entire quad to look at us. I felt myself blush a lovely shade of puce, and I heard hoots and wolf-whistles. Irvine just chuckled, surprised as I continued to stay in such a position even when I was so embarrassed. Looking back, I knew I just needed the underwear.

"Y'know, you're cute when you're all embarrassed." I don't think it was possible to blush as red as I did. If they had a blush-o-meter, I'd be off the charts. Seriously, I looked like I had been splashed with crimson paint…it was terrible.

Tears filled my eyes. At this point, I was so embarrassed I could cry. Irvine noticed it, and wiped a developing my tear from my eye. I slap his hand back. He's made me embarrass the shit out of myself; he doesn't need to make it worse. "Shh…Selph, it's okay. Its okay…Selph don't cry. I hate it when you cry…" His voice is sincere, and he quickly pecks my cheek and hands me my underwear. I snatch it away angrily, gathering up what ever dignity I still possessed. I'd never live this down.

Tears of humiliation falling down my cheeks, I walk off the quad and to my dorm. I realize I'm still carrying Irvine's cowboy hat, so I drop it, and with my foot, dig it into the mud. I hear Irvine groan about having to dry-clean it again, but I ignore him. He's already done enough to me.

I run to my dorm. Yes, seriously, I run for my life, as if something or someone was chasing me. My legs were tired from going full speed at that asshole, but I was still running at a decent pace. I guess I was just so concentrated on getting away that I forgot any fatigue that I had.

I collapsed on to my bed, fat tears rolling down my face as I sobbed into my comforter. I was so mad and embarrassed that I wanted to curl up into a ball and die. And it was _his_ entirefault. God dammit, at that moment I despised Irvine Kinneas with every fiber of my being.

I heard swift three knocks on the door, Irvine's signature signal. That bastard thought he could just walk in and make it all better. "Just leave me alone to die, Kinneas." I moaned; burying myself in my covers as Irvine inevitably walked in.

He tugged on the cover, but I pull against him. No way was I going to let Irvine Kinneas see me like this; red eyed, and nose running. It was embarrassing enough to have been in a sexual position with him and have half of Garden see, and to know I was crying over the whole ordeal was even worse. I tried to muffle my sobs with my comforter, but let's just say that my quilt didn't exactly mute them. It just got snot everywhere; I knew that I'd have to get them cleaned.

He patted the area of blanket that covered my head, which was the closest thing to affection without tearing my comforter. "Sef…I just came to apologize for being an ass out there…" Irvine's tone was serious, and I knew he was telling the truth. I removed the comforter from over my head, and stared at him. His hat was missing, probably being cleaned, and his hair was in a messier form of its usual ponytail. His eyes had this sincere glint to it, which told me he was being honest. I don't think that he's ever used it when he _wasn't_ being honest.

I stared at him, and he stared back. I think we just sat there, staring into each others eyes, for minutes. The silence was long and tense, almost so thick that one could cut it with a knife. Irvine leaned in and hugged me around the waist. The gesture was unexpected, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried onto his shirt as he stroked my hair. Isn't it ironic that the person who fucks everything up for me ends up being the best shoulder to cry on? But what can we say; life is such a twisted thing.

Irvine pulls me closer to him, and presses the faintest of kisses on my temple. "Selph…it's okay…I've got you." Usually, that could be taken many different ways, many of them in a dirty sense, but I knew that Irvine was sincere about this; why else would he be acting as the crying post of a girl with snot running down her nose? I hug him tighter, almost challenging him, and I feel him grinning.

"Ah Sef…you just keep yourself off me." He chuckles, and though it's nearly beneath me to do this, but I laugh along with him. Usually it would make me mad, but Irvine's just joking with me.

By this time, I'm crying tears of laughter, and Irvine's eyes were watery as well, as he was forced to wipe his eyes every five seconds. I don't remember we were laughing about anymore. We were just holding each other for dear life, laughing our dear asses off at absolutely nothing at all.

"Irv…why are…we…laughing?" I asked the cowboy next to me, in between intense burst of laughter. It has hard to speak in between laughs and wiping the tears of hilarity off our faces.

He threw his head back, laughing even more. This had been one strange day. Seriously, my pride had taken a _nosedive _today, and I was laughing my ass off with the guy who had caused the entire thing. His died down slightly, so he could reply to me. "Selph…I wish…I had a…fucking clue…but I don't…" Irvine leaned more onto me as the both of us grabbed my bed for more support, now laughing at the fact that we were laughing for no reason at all.

They say a picture is worth a thousand words. If someone whipped out a camera and took a picture of the scene of me and Irvine, all the article would say is "Selphie Tilmett and Irvine Kinneas are the biggest dorks that ever lived." I know, a measly thirteen words would all they could say about us. But of course, its only common knowledge that we are dorks; I'm self-explanatory, and Irvine is crazy enough to hang out with me. So basically, we bring it on ourselves.

Finally, we got our laughter under control. But I think we spent at least an hour laughing. I grabbed Irvine's hand and pulled him into the bathroom.

His facial expression was both perplexed and intrigued; I doubt he knew why I was leading him into my bathroom. "What are we doin'?" He shot me a mischievous glance; as if I was planning to do something dirty with him in my bathroom. What can I say; Irvine Kinneas has only the ability to think with his _dick_, and yes, everything in his mind is connected to sex in some way, shape, or form.

I look at him as if he was a gross bug I found on my bed. Put it this way; no matter what Irvine is thinking, I am not having sex with him in the shower or something horny like that. "We need to wash the tears off our faces. I mean, look at me. I look like just went to funeral and went on a crying spree for four hours." His mouth went into a pout, but he nodded. We both looked terrible with all of the dried tears on our faces.

I grabbed two facecloths, and turned on the water to hot. I stuck my finger in the water, to monitor how hot I'd want it. And of course, Irvine stuck his pinky in, and flicked a nice amount of water at me. The cold blast hit my face, and I opened and closed my eyes a few times with a screwed expression on my face. I elbowed him in the side, not hard, but enough to getting him to back away. He complied, as I turned the heat down slightly, and we dipped our cloths in the warm water.

I leaned into the mirror to find the spots that my tears had dried, but my lack of hand-eye coordination made the task impossible. And of course, I was blocking Irvine's view of the mirror. "Um…I think that it would be more effective if I did your face, and you did mine. Sit down on the side of the tub, and then we'd be closer in height." I suggested, and he nodded in approval.

"Yesss ma'am." He drawled, sitting down on my tub, making him only about 2 inches shorter than me. I think that worked better than him being 10 and a half inches taller than me. I leaned towards him, and his towards me, and I dabbed at his cheek, as he did to mine.

For the first time in awhile, I looked at Irvine Kinneas' face in more detail than usual. Even with puffy eyes from our crying/laughing and dried tear trails on his cheeks, I couldn't deny that he was attractive. But he could never know that; I can't even imagine what that could do to his ego. His eyes were the bluest blue I'd ever seen, and they stared into mine with an unreadable emotion. His lips were a light pink, and fuller than many would imagine. They were currently curled into a small, almost seductive smile. His cheekbones were defined, and his skin was without blemishes. His chin had the faint roughness of stubble, but in a way, it suited him well. It was really then when I realized why girls went crazy for him.

We spent minutes in absolute silence, dabbing each other's cheeks to rid ourselves of tear trails and gazing into each other's eyes. At times, I felt myself blindly dab around, unable to break his gaze. I felt myself flush red, I had to admit to be embarrassed by the fact that me and Irvine were covering up the evidence of our laughing session. I think that made Irvine grin even further, but I didn't really care. We both looked like complete idiots, staring at each other and dabbing each other's faces.

"Um…I think we've covered up the evidence enough, Sefie." My cheeks color at his statement, and he chuckles to himself. Thankfully, I don't start laughing as well, and we don't want to have a repeat of before. Thank Hyne for that.

I grabbed our towels, and throw them in my hamper. I then link arms with Irvine, which when I think about it, sounds like such a couple's thing. But I've been doing this with Irvine ever since we defeated Ultimecia, and no one has made a big deal about it. Everyone knows that we are just friends, so that could be why. We walked together out of my dorm, and I locked my door.

Irvine leans into me, and asks me, "Quad?" I nod my head nervously in approval at his suggestion. Even though I'm reluctant to see the rest of Garden after the little mishap, I know that I have to face my fear someday.

He seems to notice my insecurity, which I'm not surprised, because he knows me well, and looks at me with a strange look. "Sefie, if anyone says anything funny, I'll take him out so fast he won't know what's comin'." I smiled at him. Irvine always knew exactly what to say to me, no matter if he was trying to make me happy or piss me off. I guess it's a gift…a gift I obviously lack.

"What if it's a girl?"

He frowns at me, signaling that he wouldn't shoot a girl. Irvine's too much of a fucking gentleman for that, of course. "Sefie, if it was a girl, I'd kiss you again, and make her jealous."

I laugh. His ego was getting out of hand. "If you kissed me again, I'd give 'ya another swing to the balls." For my little comment, Irvine lightly elbowed me in the ribs. He knows I could take a full blow, but he doesn't like to hurt girls. Must be the gentlemen-ego shit he's been pulling lately.

I smile at him. He's an idiot. "So, to the quad?" He nods, and we walk down the halls of Balamb Garden.

We walk in almost complete silence, until I remembered something to ask him. "Why did you steal my underwear?" He chuckled to himself, not expecting my sudden question.

He adjusted his ponytail, which was probably a replacement for tipping his hat. "For me of course. Y'know I love to wear ladies underwear. That thong would've erased my o'vious pa'ny lines, miss." He smirked at me, and I elbowed playfully in the ribs. He's a moron.

I raised my eyebrow, as to say "As if, Irvine Kinneas." But I don't say anything. In this situation, I say it best when I say nothing at all.

He chuckled to himself. "I've managed to make her speechless." For this, I whack him in the head with my fist.

"You are so full of bullshit." I roll my eyes at him and he frowns.

He clutches his chest. "Sef, you broke my heart, darlin'." I am so tempted now to repeat what I just stated before. He is full of bullshit sometimes. What can I say, Irvine Kinneas has had 'biggest moron ever' act down for quite some time now.

I snort. What a moron. "And I thought you were the heartbreaker." I imply slyly as we, exit the building, and head to the quad.

He smirks at me. "Miss, y'know that's just a bunch 'a talk." What a lie. What a fucking lie. What an Irvine Kinneas line. He always denies these things. He denies he's a heartbreaker. He denies he's a womanizer. He denies he's a skirt chaser. Sadly, everyone knows he is, so whatever goes on in his brain is not what the rest of the world believes.

I roll my eyes again in a non-Selphie-like fashion. "Yeah, about as fake as the time you brought strippers to Zell's 18th birthday party." I say sarcastically as I find the spot under the tree where I was reading.

Irvine sighed. "You are never going to let me live that down, are y'darlin'? Zell became a man…who's a virgin when they're 'eighteen anaway?" He drawled as he sat down next to me.

That is another typical Irvine Kinneas phrase. I don't think that he realizes that there are people who do save themselves for marriage. Perhaps someone on the planet who doesn't lose it just because they don't want to be inexperienced before their fifteenth birthday. Like me for example. "I am." I said simply, ignoring the gawking look on Irvine's face.

"Y-y're a virgin, Sef...well I guess we can suspect that coming from innocent little Selphie." He chuckles to himself in an attempt to rile me up again. I think he's just teasing just to get a reaction out of me. I sigh, and exhale out all of my anger and frustration as three girls walk up to us, all of which I'd never seen before.

"Aww…Mad, Aeh, look. It's Selphie Tilmett, and her underwear stealing friend, Irvine Kinneas." The one in the middle informed the two girls around her. She was tall, dreadfully tall. In 4 inch stilettos, she most definitely swamped even Seifer Almasy. Her frame was skinny, almost gaunt. Her eyes were piercing silver, and her hair was dark with a few blond streaks, in a high pony tail that went slightly past her shoulders. She wore a white tube top, along with a silver mini that accentuated her silver eyes. She looked to be the oldest of them, looking around 20, and to be the leader of their little group.

The other two were significantly shorter, about 5'7 and 5'9 due to their 4 inch heels. They looked healthier than their "leader", but were almost as skinny. They looked to be about my age, give or take a few years. They were both blond, with matching denim minis and white tank tops.

Irvine winked at the girl, rather lewdly if must say. She was nearly directly vertical to him, and he was most definitely looking up her skirt. I had to control myself enough not to hiss "slut", meaning both the girl and Irvine at the same time. "'ello sexah. What's y'name? Y'wanna catch a movie tomorrow?" Yet again, Irvine turned on his "sexy voice", and I stuck my pinky in my throat and pretended to gag. Disgusting little bastard…

The leader threw her head back and laughed. "Irvine, do you know how old I am?" She smiled wickedly at him, and I guessed that my age guess of 20 was off. Way off.

Irvine seemed unphased by her question, much less embarrassed. He was un-embarassable. I know, it's not even a word, but it's the only explanation. He annoys me so much. "Darlin', y'couldn't be over twenty-five. And plus, age is only a number, miss." He grinned to himself confidently, almost in a cocky way. But of course, like always, he is so wrong about this that it isn't funny.

The girl giggled to herself. "Irvine…you're eighteen. That would make me twice as old as you." She smiled self-assumingly to herself, knowing she had defeated Irvine Kinneas this time.

It took Irvine a little while to double his own age. When I think about it, it took way too long. Suddenly, the gears in his brain clicked, and he appeared with a disgusted look on his face that was hilarious. "**_You're thirty-six?_**" He yelled, and I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face and the tone of his voice. I understood though, she didn't look it at all. I studied her face more thoroughly, and noticed that her face was buried under layers of foundation, so it was no wonder she could pass for someone ten years younger than her.

She nodded. "Yes sir." She smiled to at me, as we were both happy that we were able to make Irvine Kinneas look like an idiot. I seemed to be doing that quite often lately.

She whispered something to the two girls next to her, and turned on her heel to walk away. But before she did, she turned her head to face Irvine. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Rihanna Van Der Pul, and those two are Aeshiah Montgomery and Madia Saint-Peterson."

That was the first time we ever met the last of the transfer students for the second semester of that year. But what we didn't know is that those three would turn out to be our friends.

* * *

I adore this story. I love the plotline. I know my updates may be slow, but my head is chock full of ideas for this story, and half of them contradict each other. So I have to sort it out.

I am never going to give up on this story. I love it way too much. Yeah, seriously.

GWG


	4. The Art of Asking Out

I'm sorry that this took so long to update. But I have motives. First, I was dumped by my boyfriend of six days via myspace. Then, a shitload of homework and writer's block. Next, finals, and then I got busy, then camp and now I'm here and ready to finish chapter four.

And of course, I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter of Five. Yeah, I'm writing them together, and it's difficult because they are so different. Five is about losing the one you love and getting it back (it's a Selvine as well), while this story is about falling in love with someone who's getting over you. Five is also getting boring and annoying to write. And it's more popular. Ugh… I can't wait 'till it's finished. I'm glad this story is going to be the longer one (Five is going to be around 10 chapters, this will be around… 30? 40? 50? It's gunna be long, I tell you)

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Emily, who took time from her life of angst, writing, and working to review my stories. I don't even have to tell her she rocks, because she should already know that by now. (And also, I'm the one who should be jealous)

Well, I'll cut to the chase and start the story.

Disclaimer: It turns out that I had the wrong kind of memory card. I CAN PLAY FFVIII NOW! Yeah. So, I don't own it though.

* * *

When we last spoke, Irvine stole my underwear, I cried a lot, and we met the last of the transfer students.

When I first met Rihanna Van Der Pul, I noticed that we were natural polar opposites, just as I was with Savannah. I thought I would hate her from the moment I met her, but of course, I was wrong. Very wrong, indeed.

About a week and a half after that day, I received some news that changed my life. For better or for worse, I got it from Irvine Kinneas himself.

This is news that could be potentially harmful to you readers. Okay, maybe not, but I thought it would for me.

_Irvine wanted to ask out Savannah._

Irvine…my personal stalker ever since Ultimecia's defeat…was going to ask out another girl. Not just any girl, Savannah Preston. My polar opposite.

It was only a date, not a boyfriend-girlfriend invitation, but I was still pissed.

Back then, I thought my reaction was because they barely knew each other, and that I didn't want Irvine to get hurt by a girl he recently met. When I think about it, all I can think is how much of a lie that was.

A lie that made up for the fact that I now had a crush on Irvine Kinneas. I should have known it, and I don't know why I was so goddamn blind to it, but then I was on the fast track for falling in love with the one person I thought I never would.

How the mighty shall fall.

* * *

It was a week and a half after we met Rihanna, Madia, and Aeshiah. The sun was shining, the bees were buzzing, and I was walking around the Quad, trying to find something to do. It was a Wednesday, and classes were out for the rest of the day. And I was bored. Bored as a girl in a canary jumper could be, I'd reckon.

As I mindlessly walked around the Quad, I heard a noise that no one would associate with three pm. I heard someone snoring. I turned on my heel, and found the source of the noise.

The snoring figure was lying on _my _bench, wearing a leather duster and blue jeans. Black gloves adorned his hands, which were laced together on his stomach. A long brown ponytail fell to the ground, and a black cowboy hat was played directly on his face.

You guessed it. Irvine Kinneas. I tip-toped over to him and kicked him in the knee.

His face contorted in pain slightly as he scooted up onto his haunches, his black cowboy hat sliding all the way to his knees. "'Mornin' to ya, Sef." He yawned, stretching his long legs and arms to either a snow angel or belly flop position as he lay back down on the bench before getting back up onto his elbows.

It would have been a funny sight, but when Irvine did it constantly, it suddenly wasn't funny anymore. "Afternoon, you mean. It's already three o'clock." Irvine's half-open eyes, tired by being awoken so suddenly shot open as he doubled up. I snorted quietly as he checked his wristwatch, shrugged his wide shoulders and lay back down.

I raised an amused eyebrow at his antics. "Exactly how long have you been sleeping, Irvine?" I asked, half surprised he was skipping class, and half annoyed that he had taken up my favorite bench.

He shrugged his shoulders again nonchalantly, a thoughtful expression graced on his features. "Um…nine?"

I knew for a fact that Irvine's first class began at nine-thirty, so he had skipped every single one of his classes. "Irvine Kinneas, you are never going to become an SeeD if you keep missing class."

With that, Irvine pulled himself to a sitting position and set his hat back on top of his hair, messy from sleep. "Gees, keep your little pink thong on," he muttered as I sent him a knowing glance, almost daring him to say, 'or not. I'd prefer them off'. But instead of a perverted comment, I got something even more shocking and dangerous, "What do you think of Savannah Preston?"

I thought to myself. Many things came to mind about Savannah Preston. She was the blond-haired, anorexicly-thin, chesty knockout that I always wanted to be. Mature, sexy, with the air of sophistication billowing around her. She seemed like the person destined to be with Irvine, the knockout female with the hotshot male. "She seems nice," I said lamely, searching for something that wasn't 'slut', 'whore', or 'tramp', "Why?"

Irvine shrugged again, but I could tell that he was slightly uneasy about it. "I was thinkin' of askin' 'er to that concert? The Galbadian Trio?"

The Galbadian Trio was a three-part country group that Irvine was obsessed with. He had asked me to help him get tickets for it yesterday, since I was much better with computers and they sold tickets online. Luckily, unbeknownst to Irvine, there is a metal band baring the same name, and they conveniently tour in Fisherman's Horizon the same day as the country band.

I nodded my head in approval. "Sounds cool. You should ask her now, and I'll go buy the tickets if she accepts. And remember, confidence, Kinneas." I motion my head in the direction of Savannah Preston, deep in conversation with Rihanna Van Der Pul. Despite their eighteen-year age difference, the two had become best friends almost instantly. I didn't understand their sudden friendship, as the only thing they had in common was their ample height, but who was I to say that they couldn't be friends? Irvine and me had very few things in common, one of them being annoying each other.

Irvine stood up, brushed his pants off and tipped his hat at me. "Wish me luck." He winked at me, also smiling his oh-so-seductive smile that stole many a' hearts. Including mine. But that's a whole different story.

And then he turned on his heel and walked over to where the two stood, chattering excitedly. I snorted as he asked her, his posture radiating the confidence that he always had when it came for asking girls out. If only Savannah had seen him moments before…

That's the weird thing about Irvine. He gets nervous _before_ he asks out the girl, but then he's Mr. I-can-do-fucking-anything-now once he saunters over there to ask her.

Suddenly, he turned around and gave me the thumbs up sign and a wink.

I didn't know it then, but that was the time that everything in my life went wrong. And all I could think of at the time was getting Irvine tickets to a metal concert.

I'm so hopeless.

* * *

Another chapter finished- YAY! Next chapter is the big date. I'll try to update sooner.

Try, being the key word.

Love you all,

PP


End file.
